Many automobiles include various functional amenities such as, for example, heated seats, heated mirrors, window defoggers, and fog lights. Many of these functions may be classified as so-called passenger-activated functions. This means that the functions are activated by a passenger. Such activation may occur by a passenger pressing or turning an activation knob or button. In addition to activation, these functions may also be operated in a plurality of operational conditions. For example, a passenger may activate a seat heating function, and then control the seat heater to a desired level of warmth using, for example, a rotating or sliding knob or lever. If one or more of these functions is activated and the automobile engine is subsequently turned off, many of these passenger-activated functions are deactivated and remain deactivated when the engine is once again started. Thus, if the function is still desired, a passenger needs to reactivate the function upon engine restart.
Although the above-described operational configuration for various passenger-activated functions is generally satisfactorily, it does suffer certain drawbacks. For example, on a cold morning a driver may enter their vehicle and activate one or more passenger-activated functions. After driving a short time period, and before the activated function has had time to operate effectively, the driver may drive into an interim destination, such as a gas station, and shut the vehicle engine off for a relatively short time period. As was noted above, when the vehicle engine is shut off, each of the previously activated passenger-activated functions is deactivated.
Once the driver is ready to leave the interim destination, they may then start the engine back up and recommence driving to another destination. After driving a short time period, the driver may realize that the previously activated functions are no longer activated. Thus, the driver may attempt to reactivate one or more of these previously activated functions while driving, and could become distracted from their primary focus. Such distractions can potentially result in driver infractions or accidents.
One solution to the above-described scenario is to include a simple on/off switch that is hardwired to each passenger-activated function so that it reactivates upon engine start-up if it were activated at engine shutdown. However, this can result in a passenger-activated function being activated indefinitely if it is activated inadvertently, or if the driver simply forgot it was previously activated, and the driver does not notice the function is activated. This can lead to unnecessary fuel consumption, and can potentially shorten the life of various components used to implement the function, which can increase maintenance costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for reactivating a passenger-activated function that was previously activated that does not result in potential driver distraction. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and method for reactivating a passenger-activated function that was previously activated that alleviates the potential for unneeded fuel consumption, does not shorten component lifetime, or increase maintenance costs.